Ghosts Of The Past
by mintyreader0211
Summary: Kathy has been through hard times. Her family moves to start anew. But will her past come back to haunt her? rated M for violence, language and maaaybe some lemons later on. read it if ya wana Kat/Em R/Ed A/J
1. Intro

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Ghosts of the Past**

Summary: Only a few months after the incident at their uncles house they move to a new city and start a new school. But with her scars and strange things happening to the eldest Kathy. She begins to think she is seeing weird things. She meets a boy who likes her and tries to help her even though he doesn't know her...Will it work?

I woke up sweating and panting. I looked around and relaxed as I realized I was in my room, and it was just a dream. The same one I have been having for the past three months. Ever since we moved from that 'new amazing' house. If not for our crazy uncle Cyrus we would still all be normal and not paranoid, but no he had to be an insane psychopath. My uncle believed he could make a house/machine powered by the dead. He had captured and trapped 12 ghosts spirits in the 'basement' of the house. Each one more dangerous than the last. It almost worked if not for my dad stopping him. I've never believed in ghosts up until that time. And ever since it happened I've been more on edge than ever and I think I'm hearing things. Maybe its because i stole a pair of the glasses...the glasses could let us see the ghosts...without them we'd never know what was going on...i snuck a pair out when we burned the house just as a reminder...as if my scars weren't enough.

I still have scars on my face, neck, chest, and legs from when the Jackal got a hold of me. And they'll forever remind me that it was real and that there is something beyond our world and beyond death. They'll also remind me about how no one else knows what my family and i went through and how i have to make up lies about where we moved from and why and how i got these. I'll bet your wondering my name? Well my name is Kathy Kriticos. And if you think you have a messed up family wait until you hear my full story. But for now my dad and brother are doing better…our babysitter quit but we still talk to her sometimes.

Now that were in a new town my dad hopes well be able to be normal. He's mostly worried for my brother...but he's young and will forget...me well something happened. I'm not sure what. But ever since then I haven't felt the same.

**so what do you guys think? I'm still going to try to continue the The Players Note...since i moved away from my friend after we started it its kinda hard but i will try an update it as soon as i can. and if you guys don't know of this movie PM me and ill give u the basic gist of it but ill try and explain most of it as i move along with this one.**

**sooo yea review please and tell me if ya like it or if it sucks**


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of bed and as usual looked around to make sure I was safe. Sighing in relief I stretched and got up. Today was my first day at my new school. I was only going for my dad…to prove I could be a normal kid again. I could hear my brother's laugh downstairs and my father's low voice. I huffed and started walking to the door.

As I made my way downstairs they creaked which has always annoyed me. Once I reached the kitchen my dad turned to smile at me. I noticed how his eyes avoided the lower half of my face as a glint of sadness showed on his face. I just shook my head and said "morning daddy….and Bobby." My brother stuck his tongue out at me making my dad laugh softly and he said "good morning Kat." I ate my cereal without talking anymore and made me way back upstairs.

As I walked past my mirror and dresser I could have sworn I saw a flash of something through the small part of the glasses I could see. Confused I picked them up and put them on and looked around my room but shrugged as I saw nothing out of place. I then picked out my clothes, black jeans, BFMV shirt, black converse, fingerless gloves and I left my hair down to hide my face. I looked at the mirror and glared at my reflection hating how much the scars showed against my skin. I then came up with being attacked by a dog as the excuse of how I got them.

On my way to school I noticed how dark it was. I wondered if this town ever saw light. I shivered as I remembered my past and what evil things lurk in the dark. I tried to block the memories and breathed in a slow breath and pulled into the parking lot at the school.

I went to the office to get my schedule and map and as I was trying to figure out where to go the bell rang and within minutes the halls were empty. I sighed and slowly made my way to what I was hoping to be the right classroom.

I finally found it and entered and an elderly looking lady looked up and said "Yes?" I looked up and said "I'm Kathy Kriticos the new student." She smiled and waved me over and pointed to a desk that had two chairs but both were empty. As I made my way to it she said "Your tablemate will be back in a few minutes hopefully." I just nodded and looked down ignoring all the stares.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and I looked up to see who it was. I stared in amazement as a huge muscular guy came walking over to my table. He looked like he could squish me. But the way his wavy brown hair and dimples in his smile made him seem almost harmless. He then stared at me with the most amazing golden eyes and said in a mean voice "You're in my seat" I immediately jumped up and tried to apologize when he started laughing and hugged me and said "I'm Emmett. You must the the new girl. Sorry I scared you but I couldn't help it. You should have seen your face." I nodded and said quietly "I'm Kathy." He smiled and raked his eyes over me. As he got back to my face his eyes lingered on my scars but he didn't say anything. We then each turned to listen to our teacher speak but I wasn't really paying attention because I kept glancing to the perfect man sitting next to me.

All too soon the bell rang and he stood up without another word and started walking away. I vaguely realized a blonde boy come up to me and introduce himself. Mike I think it was? I was too busy watching Emmett walk away to care. I sighed and thought to myself he's way out of my league. With my hopes crushed I walked off to my next class with the Mike wishing I would see Emmett again sometime before school ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING. Only the idea.**

**Ya'll I am so sorry I disappeared for years. I had a lot going on and just could not find it in me to write. I don't think I'll ever finish my other story because it was my friends idea to start so I don't know where its supposed to go or end. But I'm trying. For now I'm going to focus on this one.**

**So thank you if you stick with this and read it. And again I'm so sorry its been forever.**

Mike walked me to my next class chatting away about some new movie that was out and showing in Port Angeles. He still hasn't noticed that I'm not paying attention to what he is saying; I probably should because I think he asked me something. "What?"

"I asked what you were doing this weekend."

"Why?" I have no idea why this kid is trying to ask me out. He eyes keep flicking to the scars on the lower portion of my face. He probably thinks if he's the first guy who shows interest and is nice to me that he'll get all the details about me first.

"Because I thought we could go out and talk about you."

Of course he wants to talk and go out, no guys would want to truly go out with me because of the scars I have. He just wants information. "Sorry, but no. I won't go out with you anytime." He looks genuinely upset that I said no, but for some reason I can't find it in me to care. Thankfully we made it to gym class and I thought to myself that I should see to get this changed to health because I don't feel comfortable changing in front of other people.

Walking into the gym I see a group of people and even though Mike still looks dejected, he points out people to me and tries to make it seem like we're close friends to everyone who is looking at me.

"The brunette is Jessica, the blonde is Lauren, the guy with glasses is Ben, and the girl next to him is Angela. You'll get to meet everyone else later at lunch"

Ohh goodie I thought to myself as I walked further into the gym to meet with the coach. "Hello, my name is Kathy."

"You're the new girl? My name is Coach Ed. I've got a uniform for you in my office but I'll let you sit out today since it's your first day. So pick it up on your way out, and tomorrow I expect you to not set foot in the gym for class unless you are wearing it understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." I smile inwardly knowing I can relax for today and hopefully go to the office after school so that I won't even need to come in here tomorrow. I glance around and see the two girls Jessica and Lauren whispering and looking at me. I can only imagine what they're saying, but they don't look like the type of girls to keep things to themselves for very long. So I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. I start to get bored watching everyone so I pull my old I-pod out of my back to keep myself entertained. The first song that plays is 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick, for some reason it always makes me smile so I pull out my notebook to doodle as I get lost in the music.

Before I know it Mike is next to me offering to walk me to lunch so he can show me where to sit. I really wish he would leave me alone, but I don't want to be extremely mean to him. So I'll see how it goes today.

Walking into the cafeteria I glance around at everyone and am shocked at how small this school truly is. Mike leads me through the food line then to the table with the people from gym along with some new faces.

"Everyone, this is Kathy."

"Hi." I hate that everyone is looking at me, because as I look around no one's eyes are on mine. Their eyes are all lower. So I sigh and wonder who will be the first person to ask about it. While I'm doing this I hear a loud laugh that makes me jump and look around to see where it came from. My eyes land on the table with Emmett since he is the one laughing and I look around and see four other beautiful people sitting with him.

"That's the Cullen's table."

I look over at Jessica and give her a questioning glance.

"The big one is Emmett; Mike said you already met him right?"

"Yeah I've met him"

"Well the blonde next to him is Rosalie she's dating Edward, the guy with his arm around her. The blonde guy is Jasper he's dating Alice, the little pixie girl. But Emmett is single; apparently no one here is good enough for them. And they're all adopted and live together, so it's probably some gross family thing."

I can't help but frown as I hear Jessica's words. "It sounds as if it's okay for them to date; they're all adopted so none of them are related. And maybe Emmett just doesn't want to date anyone." I can tell she's annoyed at my words so she probably has been turned down by Emmett once or twice.

I can't help but look back at their table and wonder if I'm going to have another class with him. As I'm thinking this my hair is suddenly whipped into my face. I jump and glance around but everyone else is in their own conversations. I try to hide my look of fear and excuse from the table.

As I'm walking away I feel as though I am being watched. I look over and see Emmett and Jasper looking at me, Jasper looks slightly scared and Emmett looks confused. I don't spend any time thinking this as I leave and stand with my back to the lockers in the abandoned hallway and think to myself 'I should've brought my glasses today.'


End file.
